


About Bubbles

by Summertime_Poet



Series: FOB drabbles [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, just a really short one-shot, that would give away the entire plot already so, there's not so much i could say in the summary or the tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About what Pete feels like being caught in some sort of bubble and what it takes to make the bubble burst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Bubbles

Lately, things had been dull. He hadn’t been able to get rid of the feeling that he was caught in a bubble he couldn’t see through or, even more so, leave, and as though untaken chances bounced back from this unwanted ball of isolation.

He sat on his bed (once again), listening to music on his mp3-player. He knew that he only helped the bubble to stay where it was around him, but he also didn’t really feel like doing anything else.

He also had emails and text messages to reply to but he had been procrastinating doing that for weeks now and by the time almost an entire month had passed, forgotten about them.

He let himself slide down the bed, back now pressed against the mattress, his feet dangling in the air over the edge of it.

He was so deep in thought – and, most concerning as Joe would tell him when he had seen Pete in this state the last times some... months ago, in “non-thought”...

... he almost missed the doorbell. He unwillingly dragged himself to the door and pulled it open – slowly, hesitantly, unsure of whom to expect at 4 pm.

 

It was Patrick. Hair incredibly blond and short, smiling and back from tour.

“Pete, I’m home!” Patrick exclaimed, pulling Pete into a deep hug.

 

The bubble burst.

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is set, as becomes obvious at the end when Patrick returns from his tour, during the Soul Punk era, btw.))  
> Hope you enjoyed this ^^
> 
> (PS: If you wanna follow my drabbles/one-shots blog on tumblr, it's www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com ^-^ I also post my fanfics and fan art on deviantART, btw: www.murderous-coffeebean.deviantart.com)


End file.
